1975
]] ]] '']] '']] ]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 6 - ''The Strongest Man in the World *March 21 - Escape to Witch Mountain *June 20 - Bambi is re-issued to theaters *July 1 - The Apple Dumpling Gang *July 9 - One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing *September 14 - The Boy Who Talked to Badgers *November 21 - Treasure Island is re-issued to theaters *December 20 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is re-issued to theaters for the sixth time *December 25 - Ride a Wild Pony debuts in Australia Shorts *October - The Reluctant Dragon (re-issue) *December 20 - Fantasy on Skis *December 25 - The Madcap Adventures of Mr. Toad Events *October 4 - Yale Gracey, Imagineer, retires Character debuts *July 1 - Russell Donovan, Magnolia Dusty Clydesdale, Theodore and Amos, Frank Stillwell, Homer McCoy, Bobby Bradley, Clovis Bradley, Celia Bradley Theme parks *January 15 - Space Mountain at Magic Kingdom opens to the public. *June 15 - America on Parade debuts at both Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom and runs until September 6, 1976. People Births *January 3 **Jason Marsden (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) **Thomas Bangalter (musician) *January 5 - Bradley Cooper (actor and producer) *January 17 - Freddy Rodriguez (actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *January 29 - Sara Gilbert (actress) *February 2 - Katherine Von Till (actress) *February 17 - Raymond S. Persi (animator, director, and voice actor) *February 22 - Drew Barrymore (actress, film director, screenwriter, producer, and model) *February 23 - Robert Lopez (songwriter and composer) *February 27 - Jennifer Cody (dancer, actress, and voice actress) *March 11 - Josh Robert Thompson (actor, voice actor, impressionist, and comedian) *March 21 - Kristen Anderson-Lopez (actress, voice actress, composer, and songwriter) *March 25 - Erika Heynatz (singer, actress, and model) *April 3 - Aries Spears (actor, voice artist, and comedian) *April 6 - Zach Braff (actor, director, screenwriter, and producer) *April 13 - Lou Bega (musician) *April 15 - Elissa Knight (voice actress and Pixar employee) *April 17 - Jason J. Lewis (actor and voice actor) *April 19 - Hugh O'Conor (actor, director, and writer) *May 2 - David Beckham (association footballer) *May 3 - Christina Hendricks (actress) *May 12 - Anne Meson (host and singer) *May 27 - Jamie Oliver (chef, restaurateur, and media personality) *May 29 - Mel B (recording artist, singer, songwriter, musician, dancer, actress, voice actress, author, television presenter, talent competition judge, and model) *June 4 **Russell Brand (actor and comedian) **Angelina Jolie (actress and director) *June 4 - Theo Rossi (actor and producer) *June 12 - Stephanie Szostak (actress) *June 25 - Linda Cardellini (actress) *June 27 - Tobey Maguire (producer and actor) *July 17 - Cécile de France (actress) *July 19 - Reuben Langdon (stunt actor, motion capture actor, actor, martial artist, and voice actor) *July 20 **Jason Raize (actor) **Judy Greer (actress and voice actress) *August 7 - Charlize Theron (actress, producer, director, and fashion model) *August 11 - Roger Craig Smith (voice actor and former stand-up comedian) *August 12 - Casey Affleck (actor, film director, screenwriter, and producer) *August 18 - Kaitlin Olson (actress) *August 21 - Alicia Witt (actress, singer-songwriter, and pianist) *August 24 - Drew Sarich (stage actor and singer) *August 28 - Eugene Byrd (actor and voice actor) *August 29 **Dante Basco (voice artist) **Jeffrey Nicholas Brown (actor) *August 31 - Sara Ramirez (actress, singer, and songwriter) *September 16 - Toks Olagundoye (actress, writer, and producer) *September 18 - Charlie Finn (film and television actor) *September 20 - Moon Bloodgood (actress and model) *September 23 - Kip Pardue (actor and model) *September 30 - Christopher Jackson (actor and singer) *October 3 - Alanna Ubach (voice artist) *October 5 **Scott Weinger (actor) **Kate Winslet (actress and singer) *October 9 - Artie Esposito (puppeteer) *October 11- Nat Faxon (actor, voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *October 16 - Kellie Martin (voice artist) *November 2 - Danny Cooksey (actor, voice actor, and musician) *November 8 - Tara Reid (actress) *November 28 - Sunny Mabrey (actress and model) *December 10 - Emmanuelle Chriqui (actress) *December 12 - Mayim Bialik (actress and neuroscientist) *December 14 - KaDee Strickland (actress) *December 17 - Milla Jovovich (actress) *December 27 - Heather O'Rourke (actress) Deaths *June 28 - Rod Serling (screenwriter, novelist, television producer, and narrator) *July 2 - James Robertson Justice (character actor) *August 5 - Bob Karp (comic writer) *October 6 - Henry Calvin (actor) Artists joined *Randy Cartwright - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, and The Princess and the Frog. *Ed Gombert - Animator/Storyboard Artist who worked on The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, and Mulan. *Ron Husband - Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Ted Kierscey - Effects Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Dan Hansen - Layout Artist/Artistic Coordinator on Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules, and The Emperor's New Groove. *Daniela Bielecka - Background Artist on The Rescuers and The Fox and the Hound. *Jim Coleman - Background Artist on The Fox and the Hound, The Great Mouse Detective, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. es:1975 fr:1975 1975